Main Page
Gears of War Fanon (Gears Fanon for short) is a small community of that aims to have fun expanding the universe of the Gears of War series. We abide by a simple courtesy policy and allow NCF so long as it is disclaimed. Currently, we host . Unlike other wikis, Gears Fanon discourages editing preexisting content apart from roleplays. Instead, we ask that you contribute new content of your own. This can seem like a daunting task, but scroll down for some ideas! If you have any questions about the wiki, you can ask one of the administrators. We hope you have fun and help our community to grow! type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ;3 August 2009 :Wow, 200 articles! Also, HOLY SNAP, over 70 votes in the poll with an overwhelming majority vote for the extra "of the months". I'm astounded... either people are cheating the poll system, or that Spotlight really helped our traffic! (EDIT: New poll up!) ;18 July 2009 :I've finally remembered to mention this: the RTE has been disabled wiki-wide for Gears Fanon. If you're struggling with the regular editor, I recommend you read EightyOne's Beginner's Guide to Editing. ;27 May 2009 :If anyone's interested, please create some Wikia Spotlight images and post them to the forum here. ;21 May 2009 :We're on the list to get a spotlight! (toots horn) ;19 May 2009 :Please assist in the ! We need every page categorized to get a Wikia Spotlight! ;14 May 2009 :Stolen Syn made some nifty new category markers! :I encourage you to make suggestions for Beginner's Guides you would like to see at the Category talk page. ;If creating a full-blown fanfiction seems overwhelming... * Check out That Other Wiki for background information and all things canonical. * Visit the Beginner's Guides to get tips and advice. * Create a character or two. * Join an RP in a small role. * Pitch an idea or ask for community feedback in the forum. * Help out with a community project. * Read other users' work for inspiration! ;Don't forget... * Vote in the poll! It's easy, often silly, and helps our Administrators assess the community's size and interests. * You can upload images for any articles you create. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates. * If you are new to wikis in general, you can check out the ' ', and see . * Please ' '! We'd like to see this place grow! ; Content * Browse ** Fanfiction ** Roleplay ** Community Projects ** Supplements *** Affiliations *** Characters *** Documents *** Squads and Groups *** Weapons *** Vehicles *** Beginner's Guides *** Terminology ; Community * Forum * About Gears Fanon ** Courtesy Policy * Administrators ; Current Roleplays * RP:Battle of Kitalla Point * RP:The Locust Civil War * RP: The Dead River * RP:The Blackout of 2 AE Image:GearspediaSig.jpg default http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Gears_of_War_Wiki desc none Be sure to visit Gearspedia, our sister site and the other Gears wiki. It is an excellent resource for all things canon in the Gears of War universe. Are you going to buy the new Gears of War novel? Not a chance. Maybe, if I can find it. Yep, I plan on picking it up soon. "Going to?!" Pshht, I've already got it! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse